metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Boss (Gindra)
Big Boss was the commander of the military group FOXHOUND as well as the leader of Outer Heaven, the latter of which acted as the precursor to Project Babel. He was also the biological father of Solid Snake. Biography At some point prior to the Outer Heaven Uprising, Big Boss, per the United States' orders, was to instigate conflicts within the Central African nation of Gindra, as a means to unofficially check any anti-American uprisings, which was supplied by Steve Gardner, at that time the DDCI.Metal Gear: Ghost Babel, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2000) "General": Solid Snake - the name 'Legend' may have been propaganda, but it seems no exaggeration.... // An illustration of the wounded General appears. He is leaning against the apparent wreckage of Metal Gear. // Solid Snake: I want the truth. All of it. // "General": .... A winner's privilege. After all, you have the right to know - about Outer Heaven, Metal Gear, Project Babel, and the link between GLF and the U.S....Outer Heaven was a U.S-backed venture that provided mercenaries to its 'clients.' It was a way to unofficially check anti-American forces, and the idea apparently originated with the DDCI Director of Central Intelligence of the time. // Snake: What? // "General": But the field commander, Big Boss, was a loose cannon that broke out of the program, and Outer Heaven was brought down by you. As a part of a plausible denial of their involvement in Outer Heaven, the government constructed a hero myth, handed you and Fox-Hound to the international media. That is the truth behind your rise to the status of 'Legend.' // Snake: ........ // "General": Ha, ha, ha. Shocking, isn't it? To learn that your glory was a staged one? // Snake: .... And the connection between GLF and the U.S.? // "General": Even after Outer Heaven collapsed, the relationship went on, right into Project Babel. The U.S. provided covert support for GLF; I was their field controller. The objective was diminishment of anti-American forces in the African continent. Provoke an ethnic minority in Gindra into a calculated conflict, then involve other neighboring nations. Create a climate of hostility to discourage organized alliance, then send a contingent of U.S-dominated peacekeeping troops for an indefinite stay, where they can exercise control over the entire region. It was a bid to build a new world order in the confusion of the post-Cold War era....a means to establish the U.S. as the sole superpower, a single hegemony over an artificial Babel, manageable chaos....This was Project Babel, the brainchild of Parker, Army Chief of Staff. The return for my services was a lavish reward and guarantee of safety.... // A portait overlapps the drawing; the General holds up a computer disk. // "General": Take this. This disk contains all the information that ordered that woman soldier, Chris, to destroy. It's all here, proof of what I have just told you, including details of all bank transactions. There is enough dirt here to bring down some of the highest people in the Government. This is like a bomb, ready to explode. // The portrait of the disk disappears. // "General": This too is the winner's privilege. Do with it what you like. // Snake: You deceived your people all this time? Your followers believe in you. So does Sophie.... // "General": Yes.... Sophie.... I left her.... cruelly too. But still she stayed with me as my lieutenant....But I never saw her smile after that.... // Snake: ........ // "General": I didn't deceive them. I had no intention of being Parker's henchman in the first place. It was the aid I needed, and with it, I was going to break the bargain and build our country. The end justifies the means, especially when others have faith in the fiction. I only gave them the truth in the guise they wanted. // Snake: Can a nation built by those means have any value? // The General's eyes light up. // "General": Ha. Doesn't the world operate on what you call 'those means'? Everyone just pretends otherwise. Justice and ideals are nothing but words, after all.... // Snake: ........ // "General": Well, well....So this is the way dreams end....well, it is not the worst thing............ During this time, he also became acquainted with and trained Augustine Eguabon.Metal Gear: Ghost Babel -Stage 6-2 clear- No. 4: As the 'General' said, Outer Heaven was conceived as an unofficial military reserve to keep various anti-American forces in check. But what he didn't say was that he himself was once an Outer Heaven mercenary, and a fervent disciple of Big Boss. His connections with the U.S. government date back to that period. After Outer Heaven fell, he drifted from country to country -- then came back, this time as the 'big boss' himself. Maybe all this explains why he chose Outer Heaven of all places to resurrect Galuade... While undergoing this role, he also suggested that America allow him the use of TX-55 Metal Gear for the project, and was suspected that he intended to include a railgun on it.Metal Gear: Ghost Babel -Stage 10-3 clear- No. 4: As you well know, the development of Metal Gear began in Outer Heaven. The project fell under the auspices of the CIA's Directorate of Intelligence and its director Steven Gardner, but the idea itself, for a bipedal vehicle that would launch a nuclear strike from anywhere on the planetary surface, was apparently conceived by Big Boss, Outer Heaven's commander-in-chief. The technology wasn't there at that point, but the concept of an invisible missile from a rail gun seems to have been already planned by Big Boss. And the idea became a reality in American hands following Outer Heaven -- Metal Gear is the phantom of Big Boss, in a sense. It's no wonder Snake is so obsessed with the destruction of Metal Gear; to him, it truly is the 'evil past'. But to us, it's the gospel to a new world -- a blessing. Operation Intrude N313 Eventually, he went renegade and promptly became a threat, resulting in the creation of Operation Intrude N313, with then-rookie member of FOXHOUND Solid Snake being the one to kill Big Boss, although Snake would later feel guilt regarding his role in killing his own father and especially bragging about it.Metal Gear: Ghost Babel, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2000). Solid Snake: I'm no hero... Bison was right about that.... What I did here seven years ago shouldn't be forgiven.... ....It doesn't matter if other people do, I still wouldn't be able to forgive myself.... // Chris Jenner: Snake.... What really happened in Outer Heaven? // Snake: ........ Seven years ago, I....killed my own father here. // Chris: What.....!? // Snake: Big Boss, the Commander of Outer Heaven, was my....father. // Chris: ....Your father? // Snake: I didn't know anything about it.... I fought only to complete the mission -- and killed him to do it. But the one thing I'm not is a -- hero. But.... everyone called me a hero, named me the 'Legend'. I was in hell. I couldn't stand it. I couldn't forgive myself.... // Chris: For killing your father? // Snake: ....No, not just that.... I enjoyed it. Being called a hero.... I enjoyed being told how great I was, after taking my own father's life.... How could I forgive myself for that............ // Chris: Even now? // Snake: ....Even now. I can't let it go. Maybe I.... shouldn't even be alive. // Chris: Don't say things like that! // Snake: ........ // Chris: ........ I forgive you. // Snake: What? // Chris: I can forgive you, so -- // Snake: ........ // Chris: Don't die. We can go home....together, okay? // Snake: ............All right. Thanks.... It was later suspected that he became a threat specifically so he could fight his own son.Metal Gear: Ghost Babel -Stage 5-3 clear- No. 4: Outer Heaven - formerly known as Galuade. Do you know the truth behind that mission where Solid Snake destroyed Metal Gear and killed Big Boss to become a national hero? Solid Snake, a rookie FOXHOUND commando, infiltrates Outer Heaven alone, rescues fellow FOXHOUND member Gray Fox from the clutches of the enemy, and together they destroy Metal Gear. Solid Snake then takes down Big Boss, the commander of Outer Heaven... That's the basic story known the public. There are of course, parts that were edited out -- such as the fact that Big Boss was Solid Snake's biological father. He sent for Solid Snake with the intention of fighting to the death with his own son, but it isn't clear whether Snake knew anything about it... Whichever the case, Snake took his father's life with his own hands, and that is proof of his strength as well as his weakness... And something you could not accomplish... Legacy After Operation Intrude N313, the U.S. disassociated themselves with Outer Heaven officially, and even went as far as to have the international media report on the event in order to have plausible deniability in effect. However, the plan itself would be resurrected in the form of Project Babel via John Parker, with Eguabon being nominated as the commander, in an attempt to avoid replicating Big Boss's going renegade, with it being speculated that his ties to Big Boss is why he ultimately chose Gindra again as his staging point. However, like Big Boss, Eguabon merely "played along" with them intending to revolt later on after getting the aid he needed. Behind the scenes This incarnation of Big Boss is a character in Metal Gear: Ghost Babel. Although he is not seen in the game due to his deceased nature, he nonetheless plays an important role in the overall plot, since it deals with Snake revisiting Galuade, the in-game location for Operation Intrude N313 seven years after the event, with GLF also later being revealed to have had ties to the same operation. Canonically, the antagonists of Metal Gear and its sequel Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake are Big Boss's phantom and Big Boss, respectively. Notes and references Category:Ghost Babel Characters Category:Big Bosses Category:Mercenary